


Someone's got a Type

by smoothmovebro



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mentioned Lee Unwin/Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothmovebro/pseuds/smoothmovebro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has something on his mind. Harry reacts badly when Eggsy is being blunt. Inspired by <a href="http://harryhartwin.tumblr.com/post/113048374855/agentharrygalahad-sweet-bitsy-who-in-your-otp">this post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's got a Type

“Harry.”

The older man stirred. Eggsy sat up to shake him awake. “Harry.”

“Mmm,” Harry groaned. “What is it, Eggsy?” his reply muffled by his pillow.

“You know how you keep on sayin' that me dad saved your life and stuff, right?”

Harry turned over to look up at Eggsy. “Yes?” he said, his tone curious.

“Well, I was jus’ wonderin’, I mean since we’re,” Eggsy gestured between them, “y’know, together and stuff…”

“What is your point, Eggsy?” the older man demanded.

“Did you shag my old man?” Eggsy asked bluntly.

A swift force came in contact with Eggsy’s face, barely making him fall off the bed. Harry pulled Eggsy back by gripping him by the shoulders.

“I’m sorry I did that. It was a sort of instant reaction,” Harry said.

“You didn’t have to hit me with a fucking pillow if you didn’t want me to ask!” Eggsy complained. The young man fell silent.

“You did, didn’t you?” he asked.

Harry sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Yes, if you must know. We had an affair, albeit a brief one. But your father was an important man in my life and I didn’t want his death to be in vain.”

“That’s actually pretty nice of you,” Eggsy confessed. “But there’s one thing I hafta ask.”

“What is it?”

“Do you have a thing for Unwins? ‘Specially the kind that works with you in combat?”

The attack was anticipated and Eggsy was able to dodge the pillow aimed at his face and then used his weight to pin down both Harry and the pillow. Eggsy wrenched the pillow from Harry’s grasp and leaned down to give him a quick kiss.

“Fine, I won’t ask anymore. Let’s go back to sleep,” Eggsy said before settling back down into Harry’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I shipped Lee Unwin/Harry Hart while watching the movie. Hartwin was a side-effect of joining the fandom. But I just can't shake off this headcanon that SOMETHING (and by something I mean a romantic relationship of some form) happened between Lee and Harry.


End file.
